Conventionally, suspended ceilings comprise a grid of intersecting members in the form of metal tracks, called "main tees", suspended below a ceiling. The metal tracks have horizontal flanges at their lower ends which are used to support ceiling panels. The cavity formed above the ceiling panel is used to pass electrical service wires to which light fittings of various sorts may be connected. Fluorescent light tubes may typically be attached to fittings placed on the grid tracks, which are approximately the size of the spacing and thus will replace a panel in that spacing.
However, when bulb lights such as halogen lights are used the fittings are smaller and thus entire panels are not removed. Instead modified panels are used and the lamp fitting is either mounted directly on the panel, or else a subsidiary track is fastened to the ceiling underneath the panel, the panel having a hole for the wires to connect to the lights.
Some expense is therefore involved when mounting lamps on existing ceilings because ceiling panels have to be replaced with modified panels. Even when the fittings are placed below the ceiling panels the panels still have to be modified to pass the electrical cables from the ceiling cavity. Halogen lamps have relatively high power requirements and consequently require relatively large wires whose appearance below the ceiling panels would generally be considered unsightly.
The present invention in some embodiments therefore aims to provide electrical fittings such as halogen lamps that can be attached to an existing ceiling arrangement of the type described without requiring modification or replacement of existing ceiling panels or like components.